Confidencias Íntimas
by K. A. Mendelsohn
Summary: Grissom está desolado. Toma un poco de whisky y escribe algunos pensamientos que luego decide botar al papelero. GSR.


**Disclaimer:** si tuviera los derechos, no escribiría un disclaimer. CBS es dueña de todo (menos de mi mente... aunque casi).

**N. del A.: **es mi segundo fanfic. Espero de todo corazón que no se aburran. Dejen sus reviews ;)

**Confidencias Íntimas**

_por K. A. Mendelsohn_

Estoy cansado, Sara. Todos los días lidiando con criminales, con mentes retorcidas y ajenas a mí, pero debo incorporarlas para ser capaz de entenderlas. Y me canso y me frustro, pero cuando lo logro, siento que el sabor del éxito es insuperable, ningún otro sentimiento se me hace más placentero. Sin embargo, me deterioro. Poco a poco. Y llego a mi casa a dormir. Solo. Estoy tan cansado que sólo me deslizo dentro de las sábanas y no me doy cuenta hasta que nuevamente suena el despertador.

Se me va la vida sin darme cuenta. Cada día que pasa tengo menos energías para el siguiente. Y es que este cansancio, Sara, acabo de darme cuenta, no es cansancio. Es tristeza. Es una pena tan profunda, tan arraigada a mi alma, que no he querido siquiera reconocerlo… hasta ahora. Hasta que sentí un escalofrío cuando entré a aquella casa esa noche. ¡Eras tú¡Muerta! Y de pronto, de golpe, sentí que la sangre de mi cuerpo se congelaba. Que la voz me dejaba, que toda la vitalidad me abandonaba y sentí que no sería capaz de respirar nuevamente. ¡Eras tú! Y ya todo estaba perdido. No había vuelta atrás. Jamás te dije… pero no eras tú. Era otra mujer, parecida a ti.

Me sorprendí de mi propia sorpresa. Fue un alivio saber que seguías viva, incluso fui afuera ¿recuerdas? Y cuando me miraste sentí que el mundo volvía a mí. ¡Estabas allí, parada¡Viva! No obstante, la sensación de alivio dio paso a otra angustia. ¿Qué he hecho toda mi vida¿He negado lo que siento sólo porque tengo miedo¿Miedo de qué¿De perderte¿Pero como voy a perderte si nunca te he tenido?

Sara, nunca entenderás que me avergüenzo de sentir. Me aterroriza que mi vida dependa de alguien más que yo mismo. No podría entregar mi alma a nadie. Es mía. Es lo único que tengo. Lo que más me mortifica es que ya he perdido el control. Ya te entregué mi ser, sólo que no lo había notado. Y ahora tengo miedo, Sara, miedo de lo que vas a hacer con mi alma. Por suerte, tú tampoco sabes, es por eso que no quiero decírtelo. No quiero decirte que eres dueña de mí. Que podrías hacer lo que quisieras conmigo y yo no tendría más remedio que asentir. Tengo pánico de que te des cuenta del poder del que eres poseedora. De que me dejes como un muerto en vida. De que me abandones.

Es un vacío el que siento. Una enorme congoja que me sigue día y noche, que me niego a enfrentar. No soy bueno expresando lo que siento, Sara, pero eso no significa que no sienta. Al contrario, quizás siento demasiado y tengo que usar algún mecanismo de defensa. La negación es lo único que da resultado, pero tú traspasas el débil escudo que construí con tanto esfuerzo. Y es que soy débil, Sara, soy humano… ¡por dentro me quemo! Cuando me dijiste que te gustaría ser como yo y no sentir nada… ¿Qué querías que te dijese¿Qué quieres que te diga cada vez que te acercas a mi alma? Nunca sé qué responderte y es que el tiempo parece estirarse y hacerse eterno. Quiero pensar bien lo que voy a decirte, pero miles de emociones se agolpan en mi boca y trato de tragarlas y engañarme de que en verdad no siento nada y me confundo y ya ni siquiera recuerdo que me preguntaste y millones de imágenes del futuro cruzan mi mente y me aterrorizo y… me vuelvo un mudo inútil e incómodo. Soy de lo peor. Me siento como un idiota. Y siempre después¡sólo después! se me ocurren las mil y un maneras distintas de cómo haber salido airoso de aquella situación.

Es que tú me descolocas, Sara. Eres todo lo que yo nunca seré. Cuando te enojas, eres un huracán, no sé cómo contenerte. Pero eres admirable, tu pasión por la gente, por tu trabajo. Hasta lo más mínimo lo realizas como si pusieses todo tu amor en ello. Y es que quizás por eso me enamoré de ti. ¿Me enamoré? He construido este muro por tanto tiempo que ya ni reconozco mis propios sentimientos. No sé si estar enamorado es esto que siento, pero estoy seguro de que es lo más cercano que nunca estaré a sentir lo que todos llaman amor. Porque me preocupo. Me preocupas. Cuando lloras me encantaría poder abrazarte y decirte que todo saldrá bien, que no te preocupes. Pero yo no soy así. No soy lo que tú esperas que sea. Me duele decepcionarte y decepcionarme a mí también. Me da rabia no saber qué hacer cuando estoy contigo. Me enojo conmigo mismo por no actuar adecuadamente. Yo sé que debería haber dicho que sí cuando me invitaste a cenar¡quise tanto hacerlo¡No sabes cuantas veces fantaseé con ello! Desde cómo iba a decírtelo hasta cuando te despedía en tu puerta después. Pero eran sólo fantasías, Sara, sólo eso, porque de haberlo hecho, hubiese estado poniendo en peligro tu trabajo y el mío. Y mi trabajo es y ha sido, junto con mi alma, mi única posesión. Es mío y cuando tú, Sara, sí tú, viniste a mí ese día con tus hermosos ojos y me ofreciste ir a cenar… fue cuando sentí que perdería todo lo frágil que me mantiene a flote. El que una fantasía se materializase allí, frente a mis ojos, era muy peligroso. Sólo te respondí con la verdad. No sé qué hacer con respecto a "esto". Yo sé que te he hecho esperar. Y no sé porqué sigues esperando, la verdad ¡Búscate a alguien más joven¡Alguien que te pueda dar todo eso que yo no te di nunca, por cobarde¡Sí, porque eso es lo que soy! Soy un cobarde de los peores, Sara. ¿Por qué me esperas¿Qué quieres de mí? Ya no hay nada en este cuerpo viejo que valga la pena. Te mereces lo mejor, mi Sara. Lo mejor. No, yo. Yo no seré capaz de hacerte feliz. Sino, sólo mira todo el daño que te he hecho hasta ahora.

No quiero herirte más. Detesto hacerte llorar. No sabes lo extraño y difícil que se me hace darte la mano. Han sido sólo un par de veces, pero mi alma no puede más y renuncia a la pared de estoicismo para apoyar mi mano sobre la tuya. Y lo veo en tu cara, es mejor que cualquier palabra que hubiese dicho. Nuestras almas se conectan y absorbo tu dolor. Lo siento navegar por mis venas e inyectarse amargamente en mi ser. Pero el dolor compartido se disuelve, mi querida Sara, y la sonrisa en tu rostro vale la pena mil sufrimientos.

Estoy triste, Sara. Todos los días lidiando conmigo mismo y lo que siento por ti. Me preguntaste que por qué creía yo, que te habías mudado a Las Vegas… yo te respondo ¿Por qué crees que te pedí venir?

* * *

Sé que es un poco OOC pero era lo que tenía ganas de hacer. Espero que les haya gustado. Los invito a comentar. .  



End file.
